Lord Azaxyr
Azaxyr is the main antagonist of the Doctor Who serial "The Monster of Peladon". He is the leader of a group of Ice Warriors sent by the terror group Galaxy 5 to mine the mineral Trisilicate for their upcoming war with the Galactic Federation. He was portrayed by the late , who also portrayed fellow Ice Lords Slaar and Izlyr. Biography At the beginning of part 4, Azaxyr appears in the citadel on the planet Peladon and declares it under martial law. He and fellow Ice Warrior Sskel meet with The Doctor, his companion Sarah Jane, Alpha Centuri (an ambassador from the Galactic Federation), the chancellor of Peladon, a miner named Gebek and an engineer named Eckersley. Azaxyr purports to be on the side of the Galactic Federation, who are preparing for a war with the terrorist group Galaxy 5 and which Peladon is a member of, and orders the miners to mine the Trisilicate that the Federation and Galaxy 5 both need to win the war, which is found on Peladon, with the threat of death if they refuse. He tries to have the Doctor executed but is convinced otherwise by Eckersley and the ambassador, who tell Azaxyr that he is the only person who can convince the miners to go back to work. However, unbeknownst to the Ice Warriors, the Doctor turns up the heat in the mines, as Ice Warriors live in naturally cold conditions. Believing (correctly) that the miners are going to rebel, Azaxyr informs Queen Thailira of Peladon, who is a figurehead at this point due to Azaxyr's intervention, that she is forbidden to contact the Federation about the situation without his permission, as he does not want them to interfere with his plans. In part 5, after the Doctor's apparent death at the hands of insane miner Ettis, Azaxyr orders Eckersley to return the temperature in the mines to normal. Thailira, Sarah, Alpha Centuri and the chancellor plan to escape, however the chancellor is killed by Sskel and Azaxyr recaptures Thailira. Azaxyr and Eckersley are then shown inside the refinery gloating about their success, revealing to the audience that Eckersley and Azaxyr are in league. Sarah also realises this, as well as that fact that they are working for Galaxy 5. Eckersley then uses a projection of the monster Aggedor to terrorise the miners, which he has been using to kill anyone who finds the Trisilicate before Galaxy 5. Azaxyr then discovers that Alpha Centuri sent a distress signal to the Federation and interrogates him. He discovers from Centuri that the Doctor is alive and that he, Sarah and Gebek are at the refinery. Azaxyr sends Sskel after them. In the final part of the story, part 6, Sskel returns to Azaxyr, having failed in his mission. Azaxyr then prepares his troops for a battle with the rebelling miners. He then prepares an ambush for the miners, who attack the throne room. In a desperate attempt to defeat them, Azaxyr pulls his gun on Thailira however the rebels attack anyway. During the battle, Azaxyr was attacked by Gebek and fired his gun, killing Sskel. He was then himself killed when a guard stabbed him in the stomach and the Ice Warriors were defeated. With Azaxyr, the Ice Warriors and Eckersley dead, Galaxy 5 was unable to gain the Trisilicate and forced to surrender. Navigation Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Humanoid